Celos gatunos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kenma piensa sobre su vida y sobre su nuevo amigo ¿Como se tomara eso Kuroo? Fanfic Kuroo x Kenma. Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas.


Hola ^^ aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia de Haikyuu *w* pero esta vez les toca a Kuroo y a Kenma así que espero que os guste :)

Este fanfic es yaoi si no te gusta por favor no leas.

Haikyuu no me pertenece y yo solo uso los personajes para escribir yaoi *w*

 **Celos gatunos**

El estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, siempre tenia problemas para hablar con los demás e intentar hacer amigos ¿Que debería decir? ¿Que hacer? ¿Esta bien si decía que le gustaba el mismo anime que a los demás? Todo eso solo era una molestia pues da igual lo que decía solo era tratado como alguien raro y la gente se alejaba de el ¿Así que porque intentar hacer amigos? El resultado siempre seria el mismo, las personas a las que intentara acercarse dirían palabras hirientes y el fingiría que no le importaba pero las opiniones de la gente es algo que nunca pudo ignorar, lo normal es que nadie quiera ser odiado y menos si es un pequeño niño así que antes de darse cuenta se convirtió en alguien "invisible" como le gustaba pensar de si mismo, en los trabajos en grupo nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia, lo cual no le importaba e incluso los profesores olvidaban su nombre y que estaba en la clase. Todo eso no le importaba pues el tenia sus queridos videojuegos y pasaba horas jugando con ellos por las tardes y si en clase se aburría preparaba una lista sobre los juegos que le gustaría comprar en el futuro, esa era su vida diaria. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, uno muy revoltoso y ruidoso pero que en el fondo hacia que sus tardes fueran mas divertidas. Kuroo era su vecino y al tener la misma edad sus madres insistieron para que se hicieran amigos pero la idea no le agradaba mucho al menor, sobre todo porque el chico era tan alegre que parecía absorberle la poca energía que poseía, a pesar de negarse cada vez que lo buscaba el mayor no se daba por vencido y lo llevaba a rastras, literalmente, al parque para que jugara con el al voleibol, deporte que no podía importarle menos a Kenma pero aun así lo intentaba, con todas las ganas que podía solo para que la pelota lo acabara golpeando siempre y Kuroo se riera de el pero aunque nunca lo admitió en voz alta le encantaba la sensación calida de la mano de el mayor cuando lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. También había cosas que odiaba de Kuroo, como que fuera capaz de convencerlo siempre con una sonrisa y así acabar haciendo cualquier locura que el quisiera, como unirse en la secundaria al club de voleibol de Kuroo o subirse al árbol mas alto de la ciudad solo para ver el paisaje, si lo pensaba de esa manera solo era una mala influencia pero sabia que era como una luz en su mundo lleno de oscuridad y odiaría quedarse de repente a oscuras así que siguió con el hasta el punto de seguirlo al mismo instituto. Los primeros meses allí fueron difíciles, no por los estudios ni amistades pues solo tenia al mayor allí, el problema era que Kuroo era bastante popular entre las chicas y los chicos, ellas se morían porque el chico les sonriera con su típica cara de seductor y los chicos querían ser sus amigos así que Kenma no quiso ser una molestia y que lo odiaran por juntarse con alguien como el así que cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos lo ignoraba y huía en la hora del almuerzo para que no fuera en su busqueda pero nunca se imagino que el chico se lo tomaría tan mal. Y es que Kuroo fue a buscarlo durante sus clases con la escusa de que sus padres lo mandaron a comunicarse con el y se lo llevo a rastras hacia la azotea.

\- ¿Que demonios te pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? - pregunto Kuroo bastante molesto mientras exigía una explicación

\- No es eso - respondió Kenma en voz baja y desviando la mirada

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto nuevamente el mayor

\- No es bueno que te vean conmigo, tu eres demasiado brillante y si te ven conmigo acabarían odiandote - confeso Kenma temiendo que el chico acabara su amistad al darse cuenta de eso

\- ¿Eres idiota? - añadió Kuroo muy serio

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto Kenma con la misma cara de siempre

\- Eres mi mejor amigo así que me da igual lo que piensen de mi mientras pueda seguir divirtiéndome contigo - confeso Kuroo haciendo que esas palabras incomodaran un poco al menor

Kenma no supo lo que era pero un sentimiento calido se hizo notar en su pecho y creyó que teniendo a Kuroo de su lado no necesitaba a nadie mas. Pero gracias al mayor las cosas no fueron así, antes de darse cuenta se vio rodeado de un montón de gente que lo entendían tal y como era y no le pedían que fuera nadie mas, incluso orgullosamente le decían el cerebro del equipo y eso lo alegraba. Por si toda su suerte fuera poco en ese momento conocio a alguien mas, un pequeño chico que parecía tener también problemas para que lo tomaran en serio en la vida, de alguna manera sus personalidades congeniaron enseguida y Kenma podía decir orgulloso que había logrado hacer un amigo por sus propios medios por primera vez, pero nunca espero tal reacción de su mejor amigo.

\- Shouyou es genial, me dijo que aprendió una técnica nueva y que- comenzó a decir el rubio pero su amigo lo interrumpió

\- ¿No piensas parar de hablar de el? Estoy harto de que siempre me hables de el - dijo Kuroo enfadado y bastante celoso de que ese chico significara tanto para su amigo

\- Pero es mi amigo y- intento explicar Kenma pero nuevamente el mayor no lo dejo acabar su frase

\- Yo también soy tu amigo - se quejo Kuroo con mala cara

\- Pero Kuroo es diferente - dijo el rubio sin pensar solo para despues avergonzarse por lo dicho pero Kuroo no se dio cuenta de ello

\- ¿Soy diferente? ¿Eso significa que valgo menos que el? ¿Ahora que tienes un amigo nuevo me abandonas? - pregunto cada vez mas molesto el mayor

Kuroo se enfadaba muy poco, es mas casi nadie lo había visto realmente molesto pero para Kenma era algo diferente, el nunca lo había visto de esa manera ni en el partido mas difícil que jugaron por lo que no sabia como reaccionar.

\- ¿Que tonterías dices Kuroo? - pregunto Kenma nervioso por la actitud del mayor

\- Kenma da igual los amigos que tenga tu siempre eres el mas importante para mi pero me pregunto si piensas lo mismo de mi - confeso Kuroo mientras intentaba relajarse para no asustar al menor

\- Kuroo tu fuiste mi amigo cuando nadie mas quería serlo y eres la persona que mas me comprende en el mundo así que no te preocupes porque eres irreemplazable para mi - explico Kenma mientras noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaron

\- Casi parece una confesión de amor - dijo Kuroo intentando relajar al menor haciendo bromas

Kenma se sonrojo aun mas e intento salir huyendo ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta antes? Su relación con el chico comenzó como una amistad pero al pasar los años se convirtió en amor por parte del menor y ahora Kuroo se había dado cuenta y lo odiaría por ello.

\- ¿Estas siendo serio sobre esto? Una vez que te tenga no pienso dejarte huir - dijo Kuroo mientras lo abrazaba y acercaba su cara peligrosamente al menor

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Kenma con la cara cada vez mas roja

Y sin esperar mas Kuroo beso a su amigo de la infancia y su ahora pareja, porque no pensaba soltarlo hasta que aceptara salir con el pues llevaba años rogando porque su amor fuera reciprocó y ahora que por fin lo logro no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente y por como devolvía el beso el menor tampoco parecía querer huir de el. Al final tendrían que agradecerle a Hinata por provocar esos celos en el mayor.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* si queréis dejarme vuestra opinión en un comentario yo lo leeré encantada :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
